Princess at Sea
by FirstmateSwan
Summary: (This is the official rewritten version of Princess at Sea) Princess Emma was forced to leave her kingdom and go on the run in order to protect her family. It's been years since the princess was lost to the kingdom, but a certain pirate is on the search, and won't stop until he has the Evil Queen's head on a silver platter, and Emma in his arms.


The ocean rocked under the ship, like a rocking chair, soothing you to sleep. It was the only constant in Killian's life these days. It's officially been six years, four months, and three days since the Evil Queen stole his wife and child from him. He's spent the past year endlessly searching the realm for anything. A clue, a sign, maybe some hope. They would have began the search earlier, if the queen hadn't trapped himself and the crew of the Jolly Roger in Neverland.

Being in Neverland was like a stake in his heart. Everywhere he looked was a reminder of losing his elder brother, Liam. He'd already spent decades in the retched place without him, he refused to rest until he found a way out, once again. This time, it took five years before they were returned to the enchanted forest. Five years was a long time, long enough for every scrap of Emma and Henry to disappear.

He remembers the day that the Evil Queen boarded their ship like it was only yesterday.

 _Smoke surrounded them, thick, leaving them all choking and gasping for air. Killian was desperately searching for Henry and Emma, but all he managed to grasp was thick handfuls of smoke. The ship was in chaos, crewman shouting, trying to steer the boat from the smoke, but it felt like they were frozen at sea, the familiar rocking of the ocean was absent underneath them._

 _Something was terribly wrong._

" _We're being boarded!" Smee shouted. He could hear swords being unsheathed, followed by a echoing laugh coming from the west. Whoever it was, surely was mocking them._

" _Killian!" Emma screamed from somewhere in the darkness, it sounded like it was coming from all directions._

" _Emma?! Where are you! Emma! Henry!" Killian screamed, running towards the sound of the laughter. One foot in front of the other, until he couldn't move at all. His fingers were permanently wrapped tight around his sword, as if it were a life raft. Eyes wide and searching for a blonde head, ears open for the sound of a baby crying, but he found nothing. The smoke parted like curtains in front of him, and someone passed through._

 _Her dark gown and even darker smile were what gave the Evil Queen away. And Killian knew exactly what she wanted- To cause pain._

 _She looked at him with a wide crooked smile, "You really though you both could outrun a queen forever? Your little charms and spells to hide from me, well, they were good I have to admit. But you made one mistake, Pirate." She grinned, palming the bright red apple in her hand. she passed it from hand to hand, toying with it._

 _They'd been so careful, Emma was always doing her best to hide the ship with magic, and Killian never sailed in the Evil Queens waters. There were no close calls in the year since he first met Emma._

" _She was the product of true love, as you must know. But the child of true love, having their own child of true love? It sent shockwaves through the realm, pure power. You see, Pirate, there was no way you could hide after having a child. So now here we are, your game is finally over."_

 _Anger boiled inside of him, and like oil lit ablaze. There was no stopping it._

" _Don't you dare touch them!" He shouted, internally begging his limbs to just_ _ **move.**_ _He was helpless, and he knew it._

" _Oh silly, I won't touch a hair on their heads. You see, I won't have to. I just have to take their memories and send them far away. It hits two birds with one stone, Emma can't come and save her kingdom or parents, and it also breaks the poor Pirate Captain's heart. What could be better than that?" She laughed, and waved her hand, which cleared away smoke to her left. Behind the smoke was Emma, holding Henry to her chest, frozen in time._

 _The Evil Queen walked up to them and waved her hand in front of them, and suddenly they were gone. Screams erupted from Killian, like a wounded animal crying because they knew it was the end._

" _To be sure you can't come looking, I have something in mind for you, Pirate. You've been wanting to go on a return trip to Neverland, haven't you?"_

It's been three days since they'd gotten their first clue that points toward Emma. Five years trapped in Neverland, one year at sea, and they've only come up with one clue. One from a drunken sailor at that.

" _Emma? The pretty blonde thing? Yeah, I've seen her. She was here a fortnight ago, with a wee one. Said they were making their way to the Enchanted Forest, on some ship. Much past that, I haven't a clue. Now what's that I hear about a reward?"_

Port was in sight at this point, and it was as though there was lead in Killian's belly. He hasn't seen Emma nor Henry in six years. His wife and child. That brought a pain he couldn't even begin to understand. Killian was no stranger to grief, but his grief was usually for the dead, not the missing. Knowing they were out there, but have no idea that he was here, searching for them? It broke him in unimaginable ways.

The ship ported with ease, and Captain paid the fee, along with a heavy coinpurse for the Harbormaster to turn and look the other way. It was but a small price to pay. The crew were to begin restocking the Jolly Roger while Killian searches for more clues. He swore he wouldn't leave this port until had another clue where his family was.

The port itself was crawling with more unsavory types of sailors, all grunge and terror. Knowing that, the best place to look for clues was the tavern. All he had to do was by a few rounds and the sailors would be blathering on all night. He just hoped that one of them would blather about a certain blonde woman with a child.

In the tavern, things were already starting to get rowdy. Men shouting over dice with women on their arms for good luck. Drinks all around the tavern, each with a fist firmly grasping them.

"Everyone, next round is on me!" Killian shouted, which caused the tavern to erupt into cheers. He did his best to put on his best cocky-too-bad-for-you look. It must have worked because before he could make his way to the barmaid to pay, he had to women grasping his biceps trying to get his attention.

The barmaid looked particularly bored as she accepted his money, pulling her long brunette hair back behind her shoulders.

"Can I ask you a question, Milady?" Killian asked as he passed her the gold coins. Her eyebrow raised, actually looking interested.

"Sure, why not, it's not like I've got anything else better to do," She snorted, putting her elbows on the bar, using her hands to support her chin. Killian grinned as he settled into the seat across from her.

"Have you possibly seen a blonde woman named Emma with a lad named Henry?" The woman visibly tensed and backed up off the bar immediately. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips were pursed.

She knew something.

"Who's asking? And more importantly, why?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. When a man down the bar called for more ale, she gave him a look that could kill before returning her look back to Killian.

"My name is Killian Jones, and I'm searching for them. Something's happened to them, and now their memories have been altered and I need to find them. I won't stop until they're home." Killian said, his voice steady and serious.

The woman looked at him with doubt, biting her lip in contemplation. "Why should I help you?"

"All I want is to find my wife and son, the only malice in my heart is for the Evil Queen." He said honestly. Killian didn't know what he'd do to the Queen if he had the chance, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

The woman passed a key over the bar towards him, "Meet me upstairs, you're going to give me the whole story before I tell you a single thing."

"That's a deal." Killian said, taking the key in his hand. It was cold and heavy, but it gave him hope.

The key unlocked the private living quarters above the tavern, it was a modest home. There were books everywhere, Emma would have loved it. She would spend hours reading all the books that Killian had found over the years, books soon became one of Killian's favorite treasures to find, knowing the smile it would bring to her face.

He settled himself into a chair, grasping his hands together, denying the fact that they were shaking. It was like drowning on dry land, this search. Slowly slipping further and further below the surface the longer they go without even a wisp of them. Killian wasn't sure what he'd do with himself if this lead nowhere.

The door opened and in came the woman, "You said your name was Killian, right?" She asked as she let her hair tumble out from its braid.

"Captain Killian Jones, yes." He confirmed, standing up straight to greet her. Quickly she waved at him, motioning for him to just sit.

"Well my name's Ruby. Or Red. Depends who you ask," She said, settling into the seat across from Killian, seeming to relax a bit. "Alright, I'm ready, lay it on me."

Killian cocked his head to the side, taking a deep breath. How do you really explain this kind of situation? No, how does this kind of situation ever happen? It's unreal, even for this realm.

"I met Emma when I was twenty-five, and she was nineteen. She was nothing like anyone I'd ever met. Brave, strong, kind, and true. There was something about her that at first I just couldn't peg. I knew I had to know her, and she certainly didn't make that easy."

 _The Jolly Roger was ported on the far side of the Enchanted Forest, far from the United kingdoms. There was thick forest in every direction except the south, which only held the ocean. The town was small and relatively quiet, the kind of the place Mother's dream of raising their children._

 _The crew was tasked with restocking the ship, while Killian asked around, trying to pick up a deckhand or a cabin boy, just someone to help around the ship. Their last deckhand was killed in battle against one of The Old King George's ships. He was given a true pirates burial, like he would have wanted._

 _As he passed the inn, he could hear the clang of a sword, and it peaked his curiosity. It took but a second the bypass the fence that lead to the back of the inn, where he found the source of the noise. There was a guard dueling with a particularly feisty blonde woman. Before he could draw his sword, the woman kicked the guard in the ribs, pushing him into the well. In a blink of an eye, she had her blade up against the man's neck and she said, "You tell the Queen that one measly guard isn't going to take me down."_

 _Without another word, she slammed the hilt down over the man's head, knocking him unconscious._

" _Bloody hell." Killian chuckled, gaining the woman's attention, she looked at him trying to assess whether he was a friend or foe. Noticing that, Killian let go of the hilt of his own blade and raised his palms up._

" _Now that was fine sword work, milady." He said with a crooked smile._

 _A smile broached her face, though small. "Thanks, got to survive somehow, right?"_

" _Indeed." He agreed, "Killian Jones, and who might you be?"_

 _The woman put the sword back in its sheath and brushed her hands off on her blue vest. "The last guy that knew my name got a hilt to the head. I'm not sure you want to be next." She said with a smile on her face. It was warm, despite her threats._

" _I think I could handle it." He said seriously, stepping closer towards her._

" _Maybe, but there's always fun in the mystery, sailor." She said before turning away from him, walking off towards the forest._

 _Just as she hopped the fence, Killian called out, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

" _Your ship, tonight, sundown." She smiled before leaving him alone with a smile on his face._

Ruby smiled at the story, "She's the kind of girl who can take a man down, emotionally and physically."

"Aye, she is." He agreed, smiling at the memory. Killian may spend every waking moment looking for his family, but he rarely gets to speak of them like this.

"So how did the dinner go?" Ruby asked, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

Killian chuckled to himself. The dinner itself was like a whirlwind of laughter, blonde locks, and stories of her journey. But after dinner? That was the true adventure.

 _The order towards his crew was clear- Everyone was to be off the Jolly Roger until morning, no exceptions. Killian didn't care if one of the buggers set himself on fire, he deserved one night alone with this woman. He didn't expect a thing from her, sex, love, nothing. All he wanted was to know her. What better way to start than a dinner?_

 _The crew had cleared the ship just before sundown, headed off towards the pub, hoping to fill their bellies with ale, and to find a woman to bed. For most pirates, that's enough._

 _For Killian, tonight, it wasn't enough. Not to say it hadn't been before, he was known for such a thing, really._

 _He'd ordered Smee to set up a table on the deck, and the cook prepared them a meal with the best drink they had in the treasure hold. Now, all he had to do was wait._

 _As the sun dipped below the sealine, the port seemed to come alive. What was a quiet town sprang into action with dancing, singing, and drinking._

 _Killian heard the boots hitting wood, and turned to see the woman climbing aboard the Jolly Roger. It brought a lopsided smile to his face as he met her across the deck._

" _Glad to see the Lady didn't find better plans," Killian joked, gesturing for her to sit at the table._

" _I'm the kind of woman who can't seem to turn down an adventure." She smiled, sitting in the seat that faced the ocean. The sun was peaking out of the ocean like a whale breaching the surface, casting rays of light across the water._

" _Truly?" Killian asked, curious of the woman's skirmishes with danger._

" _Certainly. I was raised so sheltered. Didn't know a thing about the outside world, not that I didn't try, mind you. Then one day it all changed and I was free, yet alone. An adventure was a faithful companion." She said with a grin, still watching the waters, mesmerized._

" _It surely is. They've kept my mind sated over the years." He agreed, reaching out to grab a glass of the wine on the table, it was half gone after one drink. The nerves under his skin were on fire._

" _They do the opposite for me. Leaving me craving more. If I can't go home, I may as well sail the seas, walk the paths, and fight the evil." She said, finally looking at Killian. In her eyes he could see something beyond her brave bravado. Sadness._

" _Do you miss home, milady?" Killian inquired, staring her down._

 _She just laughed, her arms in her lap, cradling her head. Her laugh was sad and empty, "Every day, Killian Jones."_

" _Would you like to go on an adventure, Miss?" Killian asked. She perked up, looking at him with wet eyes. She wiped under her eyes, pulled back on her armor she carried with her everywhere, and said "What do you have in mind?"_

Ruby looked at Killian thoughtfully, not saying a word. So he interrupted the silence, "I felt like I was born to know her. I have no way to explain it, but she opened up my heart like she held the key. She was the tear in my heart, and she had no idea."

 _Killian took her smaller, softer hand into his and lead her off the ship into the port. He was going to show this woman the best night he possibly could. Help her ignite her fire._

" _How long have you been in port?" He asked casually as he guided them through the crowd of people. They seemed to come from nowhere, there was no way they all lived in town. It was impossible._

" _Three days, and I'll be needing to leave before word gets back to the Evil Queen and she sends a whole fleet after me." She said casually, as if such wrath from the Evil Queen was an average occurrence._

 _He looked back at her, her blonde hair flowing out behind her like a blur. "Bloody hell, what did you do to the witch?"_

" _She thinks I ruined her life." She said neutrally, looking Killian in his ocean blue eyes._

" _Did you?" He questioned. How in the God's could this one woman ruin a queens life? Let alone the Evil Queen's! Sure she was excellent with a sword and had enough wit to best many men, but ruin a life?_

" _Yes." She said with a proud smile on her face._

 _Killian doesn't say anything, he just starts laughing. Not mocking, or disbelieving._

" _Don't believe me, do you sailor?" She asked, still following him with her hand in his. They broke through the edge of the crowd and were entering the forest where things became much darker. There was barely enough light to see where they were going, none of the moonlight could breach the treetops above._

" _Oh no, love, I'm laughing because I_ do." _Killian said, still smiling. Their adventure was getting close, it was a place most people avoided, due to the alleged dangers that surrounded the area. But Killian had been there before and such a danger has long disappeared._

 _Behind him came a soft snort of laughter before she let go of his hand and began to pick up speed, passing by Killian._

" _Where the bloody hell you going?" Killian shouted after her._

" _On an adventure!" She called back, sounding rather pleased with herself. Without a second thought, Killian ran after her, jumping over the tree roots and foot holes with much less grace as she. It was a feat how well she could see in this darkness, he never saw her stumble._

 _They broke into the light, entering the clearing. She stopped in her tracks when she saw their destination, the tallest tower she'd seen in some time. The stones were aged, and there were vines going all the way up the side. She had to admit, it held tremendous beauty. It reminded her of many painful memories, but also some of her best._

" _Love, welcome to our adventure." Killian said quietly, leading her to the tower. He tested the sturdiness of the vines, it had been many years since his last visit. They held just as sturdy as they had all those years ago. In times like these, a hook for a hand came as an advantage._

 _He was four feet high when he realized she wasn't following. "Are you coming?"_

 _She seemed to shake from her thoughts before smiling at him and nodding, taking hold of the vines and hoisting herself up._

 _The higher up they were, the more of the realm they could see. The tower practically passed the clouds, leading them higher and higher into the sky. She'd grown distracted by her view, so when she looked back up, Killian was gone._

" _Killian!" She shouted in fear. What if he'd fallen?_

" _Yes, love?" He shouted back, poking his head out from the wall. A window. Of course. Panic subsided quickly as she took in a deep breath, refusing to acknowledge her fear. She quickly caught up, and he offered his hand to help her through the window, though he knew she was more than capable._

 _Inside the tower wasn't what she was suspecting. The walls were covered in paintings, books were littering the floor, overflowing from the book shelves. She approached one of the piles of books, it was easily half a foot taller than herself. The titles seemed to have nothing in common, all different subjects. Lore, history, politics, recipes, magic, anything you ever wanted to know could be found here._

 _She picked up the first book she found, Magic in True Love. Everyone knows the tales, a child of true love has the purest magic of all. Most didn't even believe it, considering how increasingly rare true love was._

" _What is this place?" She asked out loud, looking back at Killian, who was already staring at her._

" _An evil woman once kept a princess captive here for many years, forced her to believe it was for the best. One day a thief named Flynn happened upon her, rescued her in the end. It's a long tale. They've since married and live in a kingdom far from here. Last I'd heard they were very happy." Killian replied, before sitting on the window sill, looking out at the realm._

" _If only we all got a happily ever after." She said, joining him on the sill. From this height, the world seemed so small, but full of light. She could make out villages, farms, and-_

" _You see that in the far distance? That's the United Kingdoms. Where the famous bandit queen and farmer king reside." Killian said with a chuckle. Everyone knew their story, a great one it is. "It's a shame though, their princess has gone missing. Presumed dead, actually. It was big news for quite some time, but now it's as if she'd never existed." He remarked, looking to the woman. Her eyes hadn't left the view._

" _I think her name was-"_

" _Emma." She finished. "Her name was Emma."_

 _The woman finally looked at him, she seemed to be deep in her own thoughts. "From where do you hail, sailor?"_

 _He laughed, a deep laugh with weight, as he let his head drop against the wall behind him. "I'm not sure I know anymore."_

" _Neither do I."_

 _A heavy silence fell over the two, leaving them contemplative._

 _He was a man of honesty, pain, and darkness, while She was a woman of honor, burden, and light._

 _Yet they sat on the ledge of Rapunzel's tower, like it was fate._

"We were there until the morning sun came." Killian said, his thumb carefully touching the ring on his third finger. "I walked her back to her camp in the forest, and we parted ways. I didn't think I'd see her again, to be honest. A woman like her, she's one with the wind. You can't pin them down."

Ruby looked at him, a question was obviously on the tip of her tongue, but it seemed she thought better than to ask.

"I saw her again at the next port, but in a rather different situation. She was in a pub, crawled deep into a bottle."

 _The pub was filled with all kinds of people, sailors, merchants, and the best kind of people- women. The crew of the Jolly Roger was rightfully pleased to be there. Killian had settled into a darker corner of the pub with a bottle of rum and rowdy company. Dice were being thrown, and money was being lost. Except by him, of course. What kind of Captain would he be if he didn't shift the odds in his favor?_

 _Across the bar, glass shattered against the wall, and chairs were forced back. A small crowd was now standing, centered around two people, a tall man, practically a giant. Standing in front of him was a smaller blonde,_ her _. But in that moment, she certainly didn't seem small._

 _She raised her hand, pointing her finger at him, "Do you even know who I am? I could have you hung in a moments notice, you pitiful blight on humanity!" She shouted. Things erupted into chaos, shouting, fighting, and blurs of bodies._

 _Killian launched out of his seat and crossed the pub with his sword in hand. The woman was holding her own, but there was no way she could last. He brought his sword down on the next man who was set up to attack the woman, catching them both surprised. He shoved the man, sending his across a table. His crew was suddenly joining the battle, following their captain to the end of the world._

" _Killian?" She asked, confused, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the pub in the midst of the chaos._

 _He didn't say a word, just pulled her as fast as he could to the docks, hoping they'd gone unnoticed which was unlikely. Though in her drunken state, she couldn't keep up, stumbling and tripping. Nothing like their night in the woods. So he lifted her up bridal style despite her best efforts to stay grounded._

" _Put me down, or I swear-" She started before Killian interrupted her with "You'll have me hung?" He chuckled, huffing and puffing, his feet finally hitting the wood of the docks. His ship was in sight. They may just make it out of this alive._

" _I may!" She said, angry, but there was no truth to her words. They came out too soft for them to be serious. Nothing like how she spoke to the man in the bar._

 _When they finally boarded the Jolly Roger, He set her down on her feet. She backed away from him, anger written all over her face. She kicked the mast with all her might before screaming in frustration. It echoed around them, the sound lingered long after her mouth closed. Her fists were closed tight, knuckles white, as she sunk down to the floorboards, back against the mast._

 _Killian dropped to the floor across from her with two feet between them. Her invisible armor was shattered and broken, nothing left to keep her safe. She was exposed to him in that moment, letting her tears fall. Her eyes never fell on him, instead focused on the churning waters beyond the bay. Killian set his sword down next to him, letting it clatter against the wood._

 _She crumpled in front of him, like precious artwork on fire. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tail, with a braid on the side of her head. Cheeks wet with tears, dirt under her nails, and a long thin cut along her neck. It wouldn't take much to guess it was from a blade._

" _Love-"_

" _I don't trust you." She said, cutting him off. Finally she looked at him, a storm in her eyes. Like a green ocean, ready to take him under._

 _Killian ignored the remark and pressed, "Who are you?"_

 _She looked at him like he was the most idiotic man alive, which may not be far from the fact some days. But today wasn't one of them._

" _What do you not understand about me not trusting you?" She said, exasperated. Her fingers were clawing at the wood beneath her, as if she could fall right through if she kept digging. But the Jolly Roger was relentless and didn't give away._

" _Honestly, love, I don't give a damn. Trust me or not, I'm right here and I'm not leaving." He said firmly. She looked away from him again, back to the ocean._

" _Why do you even care? You're the biggest scoundrel on the sea, I'm sure you've got better things to do than watch me fall apart." She said bitterly, not looking back._

" _Right now, you're with Killian Jones, not Captain Hook." He said sincerely, daring to scoot closer, now less than a foot from her on his knees. One of her legs was in the space between his knees, while she hugged her other leg close to her chest, searching for some sort of comfort._

" _Big difference." She snorted, he could see her eyes roll._

" _You're right, there is a very big difference. Captain Hook isn't a good man. He's a pirate, and hurts everyone around him. But Killian Jones? I like to think he's a better man." Killian said, trying to find_ something _in her eyes, anything._

 _They sat in silence for a few moments, to Killian they were like years._

 _She suddenly sat up and pulled Killian close to her, wrapping her arms around him like he was saving her from drowning. Her fingers were clenching at his leather tight and her head settled onto his chest. Killian quickly wrapped his arms around her, his hand behind her head, tangled in her blonde hair._

" _This isn't like me, I hope you understand." She mumbled into his skin, sounding pained. Yet she didn't pull away, instead sank deeper into him, finally taking a deep breath._

 _Finally, she felt safe. She hadn't felt like that in much too long. So long she's spent running, hiding, fighting. Too many close calls, not enough time to just breath. She slept with a dagger in hand and boots on her feet, always ready to leave everything behind and disappear once again._

" _I do." He said quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head._

" _I nearly got my family killed tonight." She said softly, taking in a sharp anxious breath._

" _What happened?" Killian asked, pulling back and resituating. He slowly moved to be seated next her, their sides pressing together, when he stopped moving, she laid her head on his shoulder. Her exhaustion was obvious in that moment. The way her body sagged and her eyes drooped. She could barely keep herself upright._

" _She didn't send a fleet, but it was enough to overwhelm me. They had me pinned. I barely got away. If I'm to die, then she'll have her magic back. My family would die, she may just kill us all."_

 _What she said left him puzzled, but he didn't open his mouth to speak._

" _I can't go home, but I can't keep doing this." She said, resigned._

" _Then come with me." Killian said, surprising himself. Having her aboard would put them all at risk, they could easily all be killed, pawns in the Evil Queens game. "We could sail the seas, search for treasure. It could be your home, if you let it."_

 _She looked over to him, her green eyes staring at him, searching for the lie. They came up with nothing._

" _My name is Emma Swan."_

"Who knew a dirty pirate could be a girl's white knight?" Ruby chuckled, a small smile on her face.

"Just for her, don't go telling stories," He joked, feeling slightly at ease in her home.

"Of course not. I suppose you've held up your side of the bargain," She said while standing, Ruby walked into another room and returned with a necklace. A circle pendant.

"She stayed here with me for a fortnight, but two days past someone showed up. Emma was terrified, she left in a hurry, and left this behind. I know that she treasured it like it was gold. Though she didn't even know where she got it. Emma paid for passage on the first ship leaving port for her and Henry. They were headed towards the United Kingdoms. I'm sure that the man with the fastest ship in the realm could catch up in no time." Ruby said, placing the necklace in his hand. She gave him a hopeful smile, and pushed him towards the door.

Killian's boots were hitting the boards of the dock within minutes, calling for the crew of the Jolly Roger to get on board or be left behind.

The pendant represented endless love. She would always be loved, by him, Henry, her parents, and her kingdom.

"Set sail for the United Kingdoms!"


End file.
